Outbreak: Camp Hill
by BTolson23
Summary: Ten teenagers take a trip to Alaska, or more specifically, to Camp Hill. However, Jake Seams and his friends are shocked to be attacked by zombies. During there escape, eight of them fall. First in a trilogy. Finished.
1. Intro

**(Hello everyone! Welcome to Outbreak: Camp Hill, the first in a trilogy. All three will be zombies (FUN!) and All three will be based in first person as well. Another thing, the next two stories WILL be created characters, but NOT this one. Finally, I will start this in ONE WEEK. Well, without further ado, read the intro (Which is obviously deliberately short) **

First thing that comes to mind when you say Zombie Apocalypse? Slow. Dumb. Stinking to high heaven. Well, actually, that was the 'olden days'. Nowadays, you don't really get 'traditional' zombies. You have Resident Evil, where it is based on a virus, or you have Left 4 Dead, which are 'infected' rather than undead. Hell, I even read this one story on the internet about 'zombies' who were only there because they couldn't go to hell. I mean, is it that hard to just have good old fashioned zombies who moan and feast on brains? Not this superficial crap we get now-a-days? Mind you, props to Dead Rising, now that's a zombie game!

You may be wondering why I'm talking about zombies. Well, this whole documentation is a 'diary' of sorts. I mean, it's written like a novel, but that was only because the army guys said it would go down better with the other 'survivors' in the military base. It's not a story with a happy ending. Or should I say, it's not a trilogy with a happy ending. You see, there were three significant events which I decided would best to split this novel in three. So, this one is an 'origin' story, per say. As in how I, and nine other friends –to a degree- started by going on to Alaska to stay in a camp called: Camp Hill.

Unimaginative name I know, but for the purpose of this diary/novel/anything you want it to be I'm not allowed to give direct names. I mean, Alaska, America, and the like are fine. But when it comes to exact names such as John Doe (Obviously not a real name, although I'm sure there is one somewhere) they are all fake. This is 1) to respect the deceased, and 2) to help me deal with it while I write it.

So the ten of us go to this camp (Which includes my resident stoner best friend, two lesbians, and my girlfriend) Note: Personality's remain the same. We get to Camp Hill, which is owned by a crazy shotgun-toting crazy man. He actually plays a significant role in this first edition of the novel. Well, the story follows from my perspective all through our journey from the camp, into the forest, and then a log factory, then to the military rescue, with events in between.

Oh, and I realize that because I'm writing this down it means I'm alive. "Where's the fun in that? Knowing the survivor?" I bet your saying to that. Well, I'm not the only survivor. One more made it with me, So, I witnessed nine people die that day, and trust me, it wasn't original.

Now to reference the main point from the beginning. Zombies. That is the subject of this story. Even the scientists at the base I'm in can't pinpoint the origin. These zombies... they were everything but traditional. They were fast buggers, and I mean _fast_.

But perhaps, something new to me in terms of movies and games, it only took 5 seconds for us to turn. Five seconds! When you get bitten, you have five seconds to reflect on your life, and then BAM! You're a zombie, coming for your friends. Trust me; I was chased by zombified friends.

Listen to me ramble on... it is an intro after all.

The proper 'chapters' will be in a much more fluent, much more story-like fashion, for anyone who is actually reading. Hell, for all I know, another flow of zombies could have hit this base, and you are reading this from my ravaged corpse. Trust me, two different times I thought it was over. Two different times I was wrong.

I hope everyone enjoys my novelization of my tragic story. Just keep in mind that if there is reports of the dead coming back on the news, lock the door, get something useful, and try to wait it out. Don't try to combat them. Nine times out of ten, you'll die. You just better hope they are the 'traditional' zombies, not the fast, five-second later zombies now-a-days.

**(Hope you enjoyed a different take for an intro (At least for me) I DO like reviews XD **


	2. Flight to America

**(Thanks to jamesss, LANCE-DUSK and angie2282 for your reviews! So, hope you are going to enjoy this! I sure am! Read on! **

Moving to a new place can be multiple things. It can be scary, the thought f going out of your comfort zone. It could be just something you do every so often, like an all year round tourist. For me, though, it was exciting. It was a new experience. When I set out from Heathrow Airport, in England, one thing crossed my mind. I was determined to remember this trip to America, determined to make it the time of my life!

And boy, was that trip to America a trip to remember.

My name is Jake Seams, and I'm just your regular run-of-the-mill 18 year old. I smoked, true, but I didn't take drugs or any kind of illegal substance. At school I was in the 'popular kids', and to say a clichéd saying, girls wanted to be with me, and boys wanted to be me. (or, in a certain embarrassing case, with me) When you are this popular, you got to go through a filtering process. Think of it like you were on a judging panel on a talent show.

I was in the middle of the panel, next to me was my best friend, Ben Jackson. One word to describe Ben? Well... it's hard to place one word on him. High. Delusional. Paranoid. But, I guess it would have to be Stoner. Ben has taken literally every legal and illegal drug on the market to get a high, from morphine to ecstasy. But, on the off chance you find him not without drugs in his body, he's sensible, intelligent, and a great guy to relay your problems to.

Then, the next person on the panel was second best-friend and resident chick magnet, Roger Demont, a French exchange student. The thing was, he was a complete god. I mean it. In a click of his fingers and a few fluent French words, girls would all participate in a massive orgy with him in the middle. Not exaggerating.

So, with Ben and Roger by my side, they helped me 'select' the perfect girl from the numerous candidates. However, they often complained about certain aspect. Too tanned. Too much make-up. Too fat. Too thin. Too much like a whore. Funnily enough, the girl of my dreams I met when Roger was bedding about three woman at once and Ben was taking some kind of drug or another.

I was on my own when I had to go return a history book from the library. The library at my school was like a maze, and had bookshelves stacked upon bookshelves, so you had to get a ladder if you wanted to get to the top. I had the unfortunate luck of tripped over one such ladder, and fell to the floor. Next thing I know, I see an angel in the sky, blonde hair flowing behind her, blue eyes wide. Then, she falls straight on top of me.

When I regain consciousness, I find her apologizing constantly. But I didn't care that she fell on me, I was in love. Completely, utterly, no frickin' joke, in love. Her name was Lucy Blake, and she was the perfect fit for my love. I won't go into specifics, but we got talking etc etc lost my virginity etc etc, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

I looked at her next to me, sleeping peacefully. Although how you go to sleep peacefully on a plane is a mystery to me. I hate the things. But I hate boats more, so I really had no choice.

"You look like a rapist."

I looked to Ben, who grinned at me, obviously off the drugs. Not even he, who often stole test answers from teachers, could hide drugs in airport security. "She'd like it, so it wouldn't be rape."

I caught the eye of a wrinkled old lady, and died a bit inside. I don't get embarrassed easily, but if I talk about certain subjects in front of old people, I just... it just feels way too awkward.

"Remind me, do you actually know the names of these 'friends'?" Ben asked, leaning back in his seat and tapping absent-mindly on the fold-in tray.

These 'friends' as Ben put it, were friends I made on the amazing thing known as the internet. There were 8 of us, including me. We had formed a little group, getting to know each other. It would be the first time we'd all be together, apart from a few exceptions. Those exceptions were brothers Timothy and Thomas King, and lifetime friends Luke Little and Harry Brush. Everyone else hadn't met anyone else.

"Well, there are the King brothers." I said, answering Ben's questions. "Luke and Harry, the self-proclaimed lesbians, Fiona and Elliot, another female by the name Harriet. Roger would've of loved to see her."

"Oh?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"She's from France."

"Ooh." Ben nodded, understanding. If there was one thing Roger loved more than British Woman, it was French woman. It was hard luck he contracted an illness and had to cancel the trip.

"Anyway, those are the people who you think aren't my friends."

"I just don't think people who haven't met face to face should be friends." Ben said.

"Well, I'll meet them soon."

"Soon?" Ben repeated, incredulously. "We'll be landing in New York, and then we got to go on a however many days trip to Alaska to Camp Hill. I'm going to practically dead before we get there!"

"It'll be great!" I say. "I mean, just the three of us together. My best friend and my girlfriend, I couldn't ask for more."

Ben scoffed, and flipped his black hood up over his brown hair. "You mean, watch you two fuck?"

"Hey, I'll be saving that for when we get cabins." I grin. "You're just cranky because you're off whatever drug you're hooked on at the moment."

"I don't get cranky when I'm off." Ben pouted.

"Sure you don't, I'll just phone Roger and tell him that." I say, causing Ben to frown.

"Hey, that vase slipped from my hand."

"And somehow smashed against his chest? Yes, sure, _slipped._"

Ben lowers the hood over his face and leans back. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"All right."

I glanced to Lucy's peaceful face once more. I brushed a strand of hair from her face, and put a hand on her cheek. I couldn't wait for this trip, I really couldn't.

I also decided to get to sleep, which would be the second to last time I'd get a good night's sleep. Not that I'd realized it at that time, though. I didn't realize a lot of things at that point.


	3. Welcome to America

**(Thanks to jamesss, AlexTheMortal, and angie2282 for your reviews! Allright, time for the third chapter, woo! The Camp will actually appear in around two chapters, by the way. Read on! **

I was surprised at how different America was from England. I was kind of expecting it to seem the same, but I was mistaken. When we landed in the John F. Kennedy airport, we had to wait as the plane rolled to a stop, and whatever things had to be checked.

Lucy was still asleep, and I carefully shook her awake. "Hey, girl, how're you doing?"

Lucy let out something like: "Mrmm mm." Her eyes remained closed.

"Come on, wake up, we're at JFK."

Lucy grumpily opened her eyes and yawned with so much energy she raised her arms. I took the chance and dived in for a kiss, causing her to giggle. I love her laughs so much.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked, rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes.

"You must've missed out sleeping beforehand; you were out for about four hours. I think you were only awake for the first hour."

"That would be Alison's fault. She insisted I have a 'girly chat' with her all through the night. I just couldn't get her off the phone."

"You could have hung up." I suggested, but Lucy swatted me on the arm.

"I'm not a mean jerk like you though."

"You love me really."

"Are you going to move? Or will I have to drag you two lovebirds outta the plane?" Ben asked, pulling his backpack from above him.

Lucy groaned and stood up, and I followed her. Grabbing her hand bag from the compartment, I handed to her and we made our way through the airport. I quite liked JFK airport, it was sleek and smooth, very modern. Unlike Heathrow. We followed the crowd and received our luggage: A small pink one, and two larger ones which were black. I'll let you guess who's the pink one was.

Now with our luggage, we made our way through the glass doors, and got our first look of Queens from the ground. We see the roads twisting and turning on the highway, while most of our vision was blocked by the white outbuildings of JFK.

"Hmm..." Ben muttered. "What do we do know?"

"We head to a camping store, and then we hire a car."

"A car?" Ben repeated, his eyebrows rising. "I'm the only one who has actually got a drivers license, and trust me, I am not driving the distance from here to Alaska in a plain old _car_. It's your road trip, and I'm only coming along for the ride. You should have hired a chauffeur or something."

"What about them."

Ben and I looked to Lucy, who was pointing out to one hell of a large camper van, or motor home, or whatever the Americans called it. It was sleek black, with glass windows and pretty much looked luxurious. But in front, I saw what had caught Lucy's attention.

A young man with scruffy black hair and an open white shirt, revealing his chest, was holding a sign which read: Hello Jake Seams!

I was perplexed to say the least. Why was a guy holding a sign which said my name, nevertheless saying hello.

When Ben started walking towards him, I grabbed his backpack. "What are you doing?"

Ben looked back at me irritably. "What do you think? That guy wants us, or you, to go over to him. Hence the sign."

Ben pulled away and walked towards the man, followed by Lucy and I a few seconds later.

"Hey, are you Jake?" The scruffy-haired man asked Ben, who frowned.

"Nope. He is." Ben pointed and me, and I couldn't help feeling self conscious. The man seemed to ooze coolness, despite his scruffy look.

"Nice." The man nodded. "The names Timothy, call me Tim."

"King?" I repeated. Not how I imagined the fun-loving joking Timothy King from the chats.

"That's the one." Timothy said, winking.

"You're... different than I expected." I confessed.

"What, were you expecting a giant pink bunny?" Tim said, before glancing to Ben and then to Lucy. "Who're these?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners." Geez, I was acting like a total fool. "That's Ben Jackson, my best friend, and she," I grabbed Lucy into a hug, and she giggled again. "Is my girlfriend, Lucy Blake."

"That's cool 'n' all." Tim said, before glancing at his watch. "Where is he?"

"Is this yours?" Ben asked, looking at the motor home.

"Damn right she is." Tim said, looking proudly at the vehicle. "Got her a last year as a present from my dad. Also, it's your new home for the next week."

"Wait, what?" I said. "You mean-"

"You are staying in my motor home for a week, Jake. I've come to pick you up." Tim said. "Why did you think was here?"

Before we could say anything else, a low rumble filled the other over the general vehicle noise, which turned into a full out roar. Coming up the road was a muscled man in shades and a leather jacket and trousers, on what I could only call a bike from heaven. Much like the motor home, it was sleek black and shiny. And I thought Tim was cool.

I thought he was going to go passed us, by he pressed the brakes and stopped next to Tim, before standing up, easily a foot taller than Tim, who was the highest. He took off his shades and looked at me.

"Welcome to America Jake, I'm Thomas."

Wow. I was not expecting that polite tone of voice. I was expecting a lot of swearing, and a lot of muscle pumping and showing off to Lucy. Evidently not. This just caused me to wonder just what the other members of our group were going to be like.

"Um... thanks..."

Thomas grabbed my shoulder, his grasp hard. He cracked a smile. "Don't be nervous, Jake, we are all one big family here."

"Tom, stop freaking him out." Tim said, smirking.

"Thomas. Not Tom." Thomas said, crossing his arms.

"Uh-uh. You'll always be Tom to me big bro."

"And you'll always be my punching bag _little bro._"

Ben snorted, drawing the brothers' attentions. "Brotherly love aside, are you going to let us in?"

"Ben!" Lucy exclaimed at Ben's tone of voice.

Thomas glared at him, before he grinned. "An addict hm? Perhaps I'll get you a present. I like you."

"And that is not a good sign." Tim said, before opening the door in the side of the motor home. "Come on then."

The inside of the motor home was even more spectacular. White leather seats, a white carpet, and even a mini-bar rested in the corner. "Woah..." I felt myself say.

"Lovely, ain't she?" Tim asked, before going into the driver's seat. "Well, let's not waste any time. We got a long road trip ahead of us."

"Hey, Tim."

Tim looked down to his older brother. "Yeah?"

"I'll see you at the Camp. Also, the two best friends have already arrived, I just got a text." Thomas said, before putting on his sunglasses again.

"All right. See you then."

Thomas started the bike up, and zoomed off, leaving the motor home to start moving, and leaving us in comfort that we wouldn't have for a long while.


	4. Camp Hill

**(Thanks to jamesss for the review. Nothing much to say, but read on! **

The 'road trip' took a week, in the end. We travelled in practically a straight line through New York, Pennsylvania, all the way to Illinois, where Timothy turned to Iowa and went through Nebraska, Wyoming, and the finally Montana where we hit the Canadian border. As we travelled through Canada, the snow started to fall in thick white blankets. By the time we reached Alaska a week after leaving New York, it was a winter wonderland.

Throughout the trip, it was very... relaxed. Tim and Ben swapped driving after every night, and we stayed in the motor home when night hit. With the mini-bar and a selection of movies, time passed quickly. You don't really realise just how big America is until you travel the width. I mean, in Geography at school you learn about it, but it isn't put into perspective until you are actually there.

When we planned the Trip to Camp Hill, Ben, Lucy and I were going to take in the sights, but... y'know, things just didn't turn out as planned. By the time we were rolling along the roads of Alaska, Ben and Timothy appeared to be best friends, while Lucy had retained her 50 winning streak against me in chess.

"Hope you brought winter clothes." I said to Lucy, playing yet another game of chess. I moved my pawn forwards.

"Of course. I'm prepared for all weather." Lucy said, taking the same pawn with her Queen. "Checkmate."

I looked at the board in disbelief. "You are _way_ too good at this!"

Lucy just smirks at me, and reaches down for her I-Pod.

I take the chance to look out of the window, and see that we are on a thin road, hardly big enough for the motor-home to get through. The snow is thrown aside as the wheels tear through it, leaving white dots in the window.

I make my way to the front, and interrupt Ben in the middle of his joke about a nun and a rabbit.

"Tim, it's just occurred to me. Can't we just stay here instead of the cabins?"

Tim shakes his head. "Nope. Nuh-uh. Once we get to Camp, I'm keeping her under lock and key. We all planned to enjoy ourselves at Camp Hill, and that does not include my motor home. Enjoy the comfort while it lasts. Which isn't long." Tim points out a half-rusted sign sticking from the stone, saying: Camp Hill, with an arrow pointing up a trail. It seemed to be loose, and was rattling slightly in the wind. Tim drew the motor home to a slow and we turned into an even smaller lane, so much so one side of wheels were going across mud and snow rather than road.

After twisting and turning through the road, Tim hit the brakes and came to a stop in front of a stone building, around half the size of the vehicle. He reversed and put the motor home in what could have been a parking space for a bus, and turned the engine off.

"Come on then." Tim said. "Let's go see this Camp then."

When we got out and got our luggage, we made our way through the snow, which literally reached up to just under our knees, to the stone building.

Tim placed his luggage on the floor, and peered through a plexi-glass window. Inside was a mess. Papers were scattered among pencils and pens, while there was an ugly brown stain on the roof. An old fuzzy sandwich sat next to a computer monitor.

Tim frowned and rapped on the glass window, and waited.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" Tim called out.

"Wha d'ya want you damn kids!"

The gruff and gnarled voice caused all of us to jump and swirl around, where we saw an old man. He had a beret tilted on his head, a metal brace on his leg, and over his left shoulder a dead rabbit, and in his right hand a rifle.

Tim gulped back his surprise and produced a piece of paper from his pocket. "Are you Mr. Desmond?"

"Who's askin'?" The man asked in his odd accent. It seemed Scottish, but much more tough, if that was possible.

"We are part of the group of ten for Camp Hill." Tim said.

Mr. Desmond squinted and spat at the ground. "Already eight o' them there. And here four of you are. I didn't get any news of two more."

Tim cursed under his breath, and I caught: "Damn, Thomas." Before he looked up. "They are with Jake and me."

"They can only stay if they pay up front." Mr. Desmond said. "Leave the cash on the tray." He pointed at a small gap in the window. "You'll find me here at most times. Don't cause no trouble or I'll kick you out." At that Mr. Desmond limped through a side door, and slammed it behind him. Through the window we sure him throw the rabbit down on the desk, and move into a smaller room.

"All right then." Ben said, after the money had been put in the slot, crossing his arms. "Can we go to the Camp yet?" `

As it turned out, the Camp was further away than expected. We walked up a slightly rocky trail, and recognised bike tracks.

"Probably Thomas'." Tim commented.

After about two minutes, we finally came to an arch which said: Welcome to Camp Hill.

The first thing I noticed as the sun started to set was the large mound towering over the trees. Evidently that's where the name hill, came from. Directly in front of the gate were Thomas' motorbike, and five cabins. They were old fashioned log cabins, snow piled up on the rooftops.

A set of giggles drew our attention to the side, where two women stood, hand in hand. Both wore fur clothes with thick scarves around their necks. "So, which one is Jake?"

"I am." I said, trying to figure it out. The hands gave me the clue. "Are you two Fiona and Elliot?"

"I'm Elliot," The woman with blonde hair said. ", and this is Fiona." She pointed to the other woman with raven coloured hair. "You look more handsome than expected."

"I happen to know." Lucy spoke up rather stiffly. "I'm Lucy Black, his _girlfriend_." The way she said it was clear she viewed them as opposition. One thing was for sure though; I wasn't planning on cheating on Lucy.

Elliot raised her hands. "Don't worry, we're... ah... oriented the opposite way."

"Lesbians, if you want to be blunt." Fiona added.

At that, Lucy seemed to look a bit happier. "Oh, okay."

"You must be Timothy, right?" Fiona asked Tim, who had a small smile on his lips.

"Yep. Call me Tim." Tim coughed into his hand, before glancing around. "Where are the others?"

"They are all in the main cabin." Elliot pointed to a slightly larger cabin with two doors. "You might want to watch out for Harriet though. She speaks more French than English and it gets a bit... irritating."

At that, Elliot led us towards the cabin.


	5. Fireside Stories

**(Thanks to Angie2282 for your review! I love irony... read on! **

First impressions of the best friends, Luke & Harry? Unexpected, to say the least. Harry had this whole 'surfer' image going on. Like the sort you get on commercials advertising California or the like. His tan looked completely out of place in the snow, and his blonde hair was swept back, with his blue eyes staring firmly out. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans, along with a jacket lined with fur unzipped.

Luke? Luke seemed to be the complete opposite. He was tall and lanky, with not-too greasy hair, but still... he wore a yellow t-shirt with a black Pac-man on it, cargo trousers, and sneakers. Luke wore a large puffy black coat over his t-shirt.

The two were laughing together sitting at one of the tables. Evidently Luke had just said a really funny joke. Luke turned; a drink in hand, spotted me, and quickly got up and offered his hand.

"Luke Little. You must be Jake Seams?"

"That's me." I replied, and pointed to Lucy, who had seemed to gotten quite friendly with Elliot and Fiona. "That's my girlfriend, Lucy." I looked for Ben, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Also here is Ben, my best friend. Somewhere, anyway."

"Dude, you look just as expected." Harry said, offering his hand. "Harry Brush, but you already knew that."

"Well, you don't look like a Harriet to me."

Harry cracked a smile at my joke. His teeth were way to white to be healthy. "So you've met almost all the crew then?"

"Apart from Harriet, yeah."

"So, how do the Lesbians strike you?" Harry asked, and I noticed Luke pointedly look away. Harry leaned forward. "He only acts like he likes 'em on the net. He's not Catholic per say, but he has a thing against same-sex love relationships, so don't mind him."

"Vous devez etre Jake Seams, correct?"

I turned and saw a pale woman with blonde hair, sporting slim jeans, a tank-top, and a black fur coat. For a moment I completely forgot about Lucy, and very likely said something as intelligent as "Uh..."

"She asks if you are Jake." Luke said.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm Jake. I guess you must be Harriet, yes?"

"Je suis. Cette sose de prostituee est la votre?"

Does she always have to speak in French?

Before I could ask, Luke let out a snort, and drink spurted from his mouth. He started coughing, and Harry slapped him on the back, raising an eyebrow.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"Uh..." Luke gulped. "She asked is... she your girlfriend?"

I noticed the hesitation, and he looks away, averting eye contact.

I turn back to Harriet. "Do you... speak English?"

"I do." She says in a very thick French accent. "But I so much prefer my home language. Also, he can speak it." Harriet pointed to Luke, who nodded.

"I took it in high school... I'm fluent in it, I guess."

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a loud clanging noise and we turned to see Tim banging on a pot, motioning for everyone to walk over.

"Everyone!" He yelled out, still banging on the pot. "I propose a good old fashioned Camp Fire for our first night at Camp Hill, to you know, and celebrate seeing each other face to face for the first time!"

Just like that, a camp fire was started. Well, I say just like that. We spent around an hour digging a big hole in the snow, as well as collecting fire wood and bringing out benches from inside the benches.

I have to say, when we were chatting on the internet; I thought we were all similar. But I couldn't be more wrong. Tim was obviously a playboy wannabe, trying to get Elliot and Fiona's attention, while they in turn were annoying Luke, in a playful manner of course. Playful for them at least. Every time they came within his eyesight they started over exaggerating groping each other. Which is cool for us guys and all, although I'd be castrated by Lucy had she heard me say that.

While Tim coaxed the fire, Lucy and I got our cabin ready. As there were five cabins, we were relatively comfortable. Fiona and Elliot shared a cabin, as did Tim and Thomas, who I hadn't seen at camp yet, apart from his motorbike. Luke and Harry also shared a cabin, which left Harriet in her own cabin. Finally, Lucy and I were staying in the cabin with Ben, who we'd inform when he actually showed his face.

When he did show his face, I immediately knew he had taken some form of drug, although I had no idea which, and I really didn't want to know.

"What's up, my lover?" was the first thing he said when he barrelled through the door and crashed into me with a huge hug. Lucy didn't mind, she just tended to laugh at my misfortune.

"Where did you even get them?" I managed to ask after pushing Ben off of me.

"Thomas... is a great man." Ben drawled. "I mean, if I was gay, I would so... so..." Ben furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "So do something horribly awkward to him."

"Lovely." Lucy commented. "Did he ask for payment, because you're using your own money."

"Nuh-uh... he said that the first batch is free, y'know." Ben said. "Great man..." he repeated, before he stared at the wall, and I knew his head was about to be filled with his incredible imagination. Once, when he was off his rocker, I got him to draw a picture of what he was seeing, and he drew a fish tap-dancing with an elephant. I don't know if that's actually what he sees, but it's enough to make me wary.

After another hour of general milling around, making our cabins home for the next two weeks, we made our way outside.

I was surprised at how well Tim had made the fire go. It was literally roaring and crackling, every so often sparks spitting out and hitting the snow with a hiss.

Elliot and Fiona obviously sat together on a bench, shivering slightly and holding each other, looking slightly ridiculous in their big puffy jackets, boots, and hats. Thomas had appeared, and was sitting next to Tim, also on the same bench was Harriet, which Tim looked happy about. Luke and Harry sat together, and Ben sat next to me. Lucy put her arms around me and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Tim stood up, and clapped his hands together. He pulled lots of packets of something from a crate on the floor, which turned out to be marshmallows. "It's typical tradition, with a camp fire, for a scary story. Something which makes you go bump in the night."

"Aren't they for like, boy scouts?" Luke called out.

"Don't be silly." Tim replied, frowning. "I mean bloody stories. Psychological stories, you catch my drift?"

"I think we can handle that." Harry said. "Can I start?" he looked eager.

And so, the night went over Camp Hill with us telling stories. Harry started with a vampire story about how he killed maidens, while Luke challenged him with an equally bloody werewolf one. Even the 'sisters from another mister' as they called themselves came up with a lesbian serial killer duo that killed men in... Uncomfortable ways.

After they finished, Tim stood up. "I got a good one. A real thriller. You know why it's scarier than all of yours?"

Every shook their heads. It was cosy now, the warmth of the flames in our bones.

"It's a real story!" Tim exclaimed, putting out his arms for effect. "You see, it's based in a Camp, called Camp Crystal La-"

"Buzz! Get off the stage!" Thomas called out, causing the girls to giggle. "You can't have a Jason Voorhees story here. That story only works when you are actually at Crystal Lake."

"Fine!" Tim said down, huffing. "You come up with one."

"Fine." Thomas replied, shrugging. "I-"

"I got one for ye."

11 heads, including mine, turned to Mr. Desmond, who looked even freakier in the darkness with the light flickering against his face.

"Ye kids are interesting. Naive, but interesting." Mr. Desmond said, crossing his arm. "Ye know nothing of scary stories. I got one that'll shake you to your very boots. "

And like that, the old man became 'one of us' per say. At least for the night. He relayed this story about zombies, would you believe. Getting extremely vocal, often describing the insides of their heads as they blew apart, or how guts were ripped out. This was one freaky old dude.

"And ye know... you may think zombies are just a figment of fiction... but let me tell ye. It happens in reality."

"Sure!" Tim challenged. "Just as real as werewolves and vampires."

"You'd think that Lad wouldn't ya?" Mr. Desmond pulled something from inside a jacket, and threw it next to the dying fire, which was almost extinguished now. It was a radio, and was already on. "You should listen to the news now and again." At that, the old man disappeared in the darkness, leaving us to listen to the radio in silence.

"...this is a national emergency. Authorities have ordered citizens to look the doors, and check for wounds, specifically bites. This is not a hoax, an outbreak of unclear proportions has his the US, and-"

Tim clicked the radio off; grinning at the girl's scared expressions, as well as Luke's worried one. "Don't tell me your actually buying that are you? He obviously recorded that from a movie or something to scare us half to death. Cool old guy I have to say. He's obviously rattled you. Get some sleep, and we can plan this whole trip tomorrow morning."

And so, in a state sure to cause nightmares, everyone filtered to their cabins.

I didn't realize that Mr. Desmond was telling much more of the truth than I dared to believe.


	6. First Encounter

**(Thanks to angie2282 for your review! There appears to be a problem with fan fiction not getting alerts on time, but I update every other day, so always check. Right, first encounter means exactly that. It was actually quite hard, and I hope it goes down well! Also, the story will be fairly short, around 15 chapters, if that. Just a heads up. Annnywho read on!)**

It was the scream that woke us up.

Previously I had been having a nice, dreamless night. Lucy shared the same bed, of course, while Ben slept in the opposite bed. They were comfy, that was for sure.

But when the scream pierced the air, I shot up almost immediately, freaked out. Lucy got up more slowly, her eyes blinking to adjust to the light.

"What was that?" She asked, as silence followed.

"Stupid hallucinations!"

We turned to Ben, who threw a pillow at the door and frowned.

"You're not still high, are you?" Lucy asked groggily.

"Mmhmm." Ben confirmed, before groaning and falling off the bed.

"We should go check on the others." Lucy suggested, and soon enough we were dressed and had gone outside. We immediately saw whose cabin the scream originated from.

The other members of our group were walking into Fiona and Elliot's cabin, in various states of disorientation.

"What's up?" I asked Tim, who had one half of his hair stuck up.

"Hell if I know." He answered, stifling a yawn. "Probably a spider or something."

When I finally got into the cabin, I winced at the look of it. It looked like a shop selling every make-up known to man. On one bed were a pile of clothes, in the cabinet about 50 different varieties of lipstick, and even more eyeliner, hairspray, and body tan. The other bed was occupied by both Fiona and Elliot, who were holding each other and shaking.

"What's the problem?" Thomas asked, and he looked awake as ever.

"Je pense que c'est ce." Harriet said, lifting up a spider. And I mean a huge spider. It was around the size of my palm, with legs wriggling about.

"Well what d'ya know. It was a spider after all." Tim said, raising his eyebrows.

"Vous regardez comme un four. S'habiller correctement." Harriet said, frowning.

"What now?" Harry asked his hairstyle as immaculate as ever.

"She said... that we should get dressed properly." Luke informed after a brief state of hesitation.

"What do we do with the spider?" Luke asked, grabbing the spider from Harriet's grasp, and causing the two girls to squirm. "DO we squish it?"

"Don't you dare!" Elliot suddenly exclaimed, glaring at Luke. "Do you realise how much blood will come out of that thing?"

"Not much I'd bet." Thomas said, scratching his chin. "They don't tend to have much blood."

"Donner ici." Harriet said, reaching out her hand.

Luke dropped it into her hand, and Harriet put it on the ground.

Before anyone could question what she was doing, she suddenly stomped on it.

Elliot and Fiona jumped and hugged each other, while Lucy looked a bit pale.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked.

"Nothing wrong with it." Harriet said in her thick accent. "Juste une araignee."

"You really got to talk English, like all of the time." Harry said, crossing his arms. "Can we get to sleep now? Because I am –"

BANG.

The loud noise caused me, and the others, to jump half a mile. We looked over to the door, which had slammed shut.

"Stupid wind." Tim muttered.

"No, not the wind. I closed that when I came in." I pointed out.

BANG

The door rattled on its hinges.

"D'ya reckon that's Mr. Desmond trying to freak us out?" Lucy asked half-hopefully.

"Maybe it's Jason Voorhees." Harry joked.

"Don't!" Elliot exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

BANG

"Oh for..." Thomas rolled up his sleeves, and grasped the door handle and waited.

BA-

Thomas whipped the door open, and a figure stumbled into the room, tripping over his feet, and hitting the ground hard.

"Woah! Shit!" Harry exclaimed, jumping back.

The figure groaned, and slowly lifted himself of the floor. It definitely wasn't Mr. Desmond that much was for sure. He was dressed in a thick fur coat, and had a woolly hat. A hunter, perhaps?

"Est il a bu?" Harriet asked.

"Is he drunk." Luke relayed.

Thomas reached down and grabbed the man's shoulders. "Hey, are you- Woah!" Thomas suddenly flinched back as if shocked, and I saw why, which caused collective gasps. The man's face was bloodied, and I could see a few teeth hanging from the gums, which seemed to be where the blood was coming from.

"Is he okay?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

In reply, the man gnashed his teeth and suddenly lurched forward against Thomas.

Thomas grunted in surprise and brought his hands up, grabbing the man's wrists. "What the fuck... get off of me!" Thomas pushed forward, and the man flailed forward until he hit the cabinet hard next to the two girls' bed, where he remained motionless.

Thomas was breathing hard, and tried to wipe blood of his jacket to no avail.

"That... certainly didn't sound healthy..." Luke said, looking at the figure.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Elliot demanded, standing up from the bed in a garish pink dressing gown.

"Hey, he just assaulted me." Thomas protested. "I'll let him get up on his own accord and give him a piece of my mind."

"You jerks!" Elliot spat, before bending down and placing two fingers on the back of his neck.

The man jerked under her touch and rolled over, dragging her arm. Elliot let out a cry of pain and surprise, falling atop the man. She landed a harsh slap on his face and got to her feet, grabbing the light and instinctively smashing it against the man's head, driving him to the floor. Or at least, I assume it was instinctively.

"Woah, girl." Tim grabbed Elliot. "Are you-"

Elliot suddenly slumped in his arms, causing alarm bells to ring in my head.

"You should probably move away from her..." I warned, the situation not feeling right at all.

"She's our friend, Jake." Tim rolled his eyes, but there was suddenly an inhuman shriek and Elliot stood up and grabbed Tim's arm. Tim jerked back in surprise, and Elliot charged him. I could see blood in her mouth, and I really cannot relay what I felt at that time. I stood still, much like everyone else in shock.

"Help!" Tim cried out, as Elliot grabbed both his arms and leant in with her mouth.

That seemed to jolt the group, and Thomas grabbed Elliot in a hug from the back and lifted her off the ground easily. Her legs flailed, but Luke and Harry quickly grabbed the legs.

"What's wrong with her?" Freya asked.

"Undead!" Ben suddenly cried out, having been quiet for most of the events. "Zombie! Rotting flesh! Not right! Not right!"

"Not helping." Lucy said in his direction, but realised he was looking outside.

"Bad, bad, bad drugs. Not right, not good hallucinations."

"My drugs don't hallucinate." Thomas frowned, before standing up and also looking out a window, which was pretty surprising, considering he still had a flailing, faintly snarling Elliot in his arms, where he froze. "What the... that ain't no hallucination?"

"What?" Luke jostled by Thomas and looked outside, gasping. I lightly pushed Ben out of the way to look outside.

There were around twenty figures, groaning and looking straight at the cabin. All had bloody mouths.

"Is this... like some sort of disease?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Ben a eu raison. LLs semblant etre les zombies." Harriet said quickly, shaking slightly.

"She... she said that Ben was right." Luke relayed, gulping. "She says they resemble zombies..."

"Bullshit!" Tim said, crossing his arm. "It must be some kind of disease, not 'zombies'. That's fake! Not reality!"

I really can't relay the feeling I had then. In my mind, I think I knew they were the zombies I would soon know well. But... I was scared, sure, but mostly... intrigued. I mean, I was wondering if they were actual zombies, or a disease, or even some huge prank arranged by Mr. Desmond.

God, I just wish it were a prank.


	7. Arguments

**(Thanks to jamesss for the review! Argh, this is actually getting hard to write, but I shall forge on! I am a determined bugger, so heres the next chapter! Hope you like it! One thing, this story will be a bit short, likely 12 to 15 chapters. But the next one shouldn't be. Read on!) **

When we looked at Elliot, we all came up to the same conclusion, although we didn't like it. This disease, or whatever it was made them into bloodthirsty maniacs, exactly as Elliot was. She struggled, but Thomas had a hard grip on her.

"I don't get it, man, I just don't... I mean, if this is zombie-like, it takes more than a few seconds to turn, right, right?" Luke asked, rubbing a hand through his hair. "They don't just go... straight into it..."

"I don't know why, all right." Thomas said to Luke, shutting him up. "For now, we gotta do something about her."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked. "You're not seriously considering-"

"What other choice to we have!" Thomas exclaimed as Elliot hissed. "I'm a bit... shocked; after all, we got zombies as far as I'm concerned on the front step, and one in here. And what do you do with zombies? You kill them! So we have to kill her!"

"You can't kill her!" Fiona exclaimed. "She's our friend. Your friend. On the chat online you were nice to her and now-"

"Wouldn't it be better for her?" I suggested, ignoring the glares I got from some members of the group. "I mean, if she has got her mind... but can't control it, she knows what she's doing, that's she hurting people, and might be in pain. She might be suffering. By taking care of her..." I trailed off, letting their imaginations finish the sentence.

But no one moved, not even Timothy. The fact was Elliot still looked like a human being. It would the same as murder, wouldn't it?

"Parfait. Je le ferai." Harriet spoke up, rummaging in the drawers next to the bed.

"What'd she say?" Timothy asked Luke.

"Uh... she's said she'll do it..." Luke said, before his eyes widened. Harriet had brought out a pink umbrella, which was folded down. She let off a slight grunt and ripped off the fabric, so it only showed the metal pole.

"If you do not want to look, turn away." Harriet said, and some of the others looking away, including Fiona, Luke, and Lucy.

Then Harriet thrust forward, and I shut my eyes, wincing at the scraping sound and the gargled snarl, before silence. I slowly opened my eyes, and had to hold my mouth. Harriet had impaled Elliot in the eye, cleanly with little fuss.

"Woah... vicious..." Harry said, admiring.

"Witch!" Ben shouted out.

"Shut up Ben." Thomas said who was trying to rub blood off of his jacket. "You really need to dunk your head in some water or something."

"Why are you acting so casual?" Fiona asked, hugging herself, looking pale and scared. "You just killed a human being!"

"Yes, and more of us would have become like her if we let her go. There's such a thing as 'no choice." Thomas said.

"Don't talk to her that way Tom." Timothy said, standing next to Fiona.

"Thomas." Thomas growled. "And you're only siding up with her in the hope for –"

"Let's not argue!" Lucy snapped, causing the two brothers to look at her. "Look, I'm not going to pick a side of whether killing her was good or not, but the fact is, it's done and it's over. For now... for now we got to find a radio or something, call for help."

"Agreed." I said, support Lucy. "After all, if we just decide to remain here, we'll either die of starvation or killing each other. It's sudden, sure, but we have to do the best we can."

"Didn't Mr. Desmond have a radio?" Harry asked, glancing in a mirror to check his hair. I look at him disapprovingly, but he just shrugged.

"That's true..." Thomas said. "So, we go his hut and see if we can use his radio?"

"That's a plan." Harry said, chewing a piece of gum he took out of his pocket.

"We need weapons, right?" Luke asked.

Harriet pulled the umbrella out of Elliot's corpse, causing everyone to wince. "Dega est devenu le mien."

"I-I'll use this..." Fiona said, picking up another umbrella, this time a baby blue one. I guess even she had decided to do something.

It took a few minutes for everyone to find something sufficient in the cabin. Harry had hair straightaners, stating "they hurt like a bitch." Luke had chosen a long pair of scissors, Tim had taken the end of a plunger in the small bathrooms, so it was a wooden stick. Thomas said he'd use his fists, while Lucy took a broom which was in the corner. I grabbed a mop which was next to the broom, and Thomas grasped the door handle.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

I looked to Ben, who was still staring absent mindly into the air. I grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Lucy took my hand reassuringly.

There were nods and faint confirmations, before Thomas opened the door.

Immediately Thomas pushed forward against the small group of... well, zombies I guess. Thankfully there were only twenty-so, all dressed in hunters garb. The snow was scooped away from the cabins, which meant that we could move quicker.

Thomas knocked the zombies back, and punched one in the face for good measure, before making sure every got out.

I was near the back, Ben in front and Lucy in back. Thomas made up the rear, while Harriet led at the front. Harriet was lashing at some zombies who were trailing the edges of the trail with surprising quickness, the umbrella blurring. It seemed Harriet was prepared for this sort of thing, which was slightly humorous for some reason.

To me, the group was split into three. First off, there was Ben who was kinda just freaking out and generally being a nuisance. Then, Timothy, Fiona, Lucy and Luke didn't particularly want to fight, and were only half-heartedly attacking the zombies, while Me, Thomas, Harriet and Harry were attacking for our survival.

You would have thought you'd feel bad attacking things that looked like people, but oddly, I didn't feel much at all.

Harriet led us down the track, and after a minute she found the hut. Everyone squeezed in, a tight fit, and Thomas closed the door on the zombies, wiping a bit of sweat of his head despite the cold conditions. The air was cold, and condensed breath hung in the air.

"Fichu!" Harriet cursed, slamming her palm on the desk. "Le non travail de la radio! Et le proprietaire ne doit nule part etre vu!" Harriet spoke quickly, the words almost mixing together.

Luke blinked, trying to make sense of it. "She said that the radio's not working... and that the owner is nowhere to be seen-"

"He's probably dead!" Fiona cried out, gulping. "Like everyone else. Dead and back again! We are going to die here, like Elliot, we are going to die!"

"Ssh." Lucy leaned towards her and started muttering reassurances.

"It's not all lost." I said, noticing a map stuck to the wall. "Look. There is a log mill up there, and a main road leading up. We could get ourselves in the log mill, see if there is any way of contacting anyone there, and if not follow the main road up."

"What about the motor home?" Harry asked, a splatter of blood from ear to jaw. "Can't we pile in there and run the bastards down. Go to Washington or something where this is definitely not happening."

"Bullshit. Don't you see the movies?" Tim said. "It always happens in land. Some scientific mumbo jumbo going wrong, and infection getting out."

"This isn't a movie! It's possible, right!" Harry protested.

"Stop hoping for the best. You need to think in reality." Thomas said, supporting his brother.

"Hey! We are allowed to be optimistic, Thomas. We shouldn't just dwell on what would happen if we are caught!" Luke said.

Then the two brothers and the two best friends started bickering. Lucy was still whispering to Elliot, while Harriet was going through the drawers. I looked to Ben, whose eyes were glazed over.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

Ben looked to me and tilted his head. "These are zombies, right?"

"Right."

"So, can't we just shoot them?"

"You see any guns?" I asked, shaking my head.

"True... that would be a problem..." Ben stroked his chin and stared at the ceiling, looking so peaceful. I was glad he was high, in a way. He wasn't panicking as much, and wasn't bothered. He-

"SHUT UP!"

The room went silent and stared at Lucy, who was breathing hard. Jesus, the lungs on her.

"Will you just... just stop, all right?" Lucy asked. "One of our friends is dead, and we're not doing anything to help it. Like Jake said, let's just go to the log mill. Let's work together, all right? No arguing, just a common goal of surviving."

After a moment of hesitation, Thomas nodded. "Sure, I agree with Lucy."

"Same here." Harry said. After a few more moments, Tim and Luke agreed.

"So, we head to this log mill in the RV, right?" Harry asked.

"We could..." Tim patted his pockets, and suddenly went pale. "The keys... I had them in my pocket... they must've fallen out."

"Just great!" Timothy cursed, clenching his fist again and again.

"We will go on foot." Harriet said. "We run. We survive. Simple."


	8. The Hill

**(Thanks to Angie2282, and jamess for your review! Bad news for you, I'm going on a week-ish long break because my birthday is on Saturday and I'm away. I'm thinking this story is going to be shorter than I intended, so you could consider it an "Intro-story". Maybe... but anywho Read on!)**

Not simple enough.

First off, we had to get past the door, which was blocked by zombies who were moaning and groaning, trying to reach our flesh. In the end, Thomas pushed hard against the door, knocking them back giving us precious seconds to filter out. Once again Harriet led the group, past the cabins once more, and then onto a smaller trail behind.

We instantly slowed down. The snow was thick and heavy, causing us to drag through. It was up to our knees, grabbing at us and freezing most who were still wearing night clothes. Fiona was chattering horribly, wearing only a dressing gown. Out of sympathy, Timothy had thrown his jacket over her shoulders.

The forest soon came onto us, thick trees rising into the air, leaves waving in the bitter wind. Roots stuck up from the ground, hidden under the snow, ready to trip us up. Instead of single file, we gathered together. Thomas and Luke were batting any trailing zombies, who were reaching out to us. Thankfully the snow wasn't in anybody's favour, and considering the zombies were mentally challenged, they tripped on their faces, leaving us in relative safety. At least as much safety as you can in a snow covered forest.

It happened so suddenly, no one was prepared.

From out of the trees a huge mass of zombies burst forward, this time dressed in jumpers, hats and jeans. There were old people, teenagers, all having the same expression on the favours, and the cold not affecting them. There must've been a town near there, but how this infection or whatever got places so fast, I have no idea.

The mass immediately surrounded us, and we were faced with the grim reality of an invasion. This wasn't Resident Evil; we didn't have the guns to blow their brains out. It wasn't even Dead Rising; there was nothing other than what we had to fight them with.

So with our mismatched weapons, we tried to clear a path, but they were thick, fifty possibly or more, all groaning and snarling.

Luke seemed to be the most violent, the scissors he had grabbed going through the zombies' eyes and then the next, the silver flashing in the white atmosphere. Flickers of blood stained the white, going across his face. Everyone else had blunt objects, and was bashing the zombie's heads in.

The mop I had felt waited as I used it to push into the zombies. To be honest, I wasn't too thrilled to be doing this; I mean they were once human, right? A dark skinned zombie suddenly pushed from the crowd, towards me. Before I could push him away, he collapsed on me, scratching my arm with his nails. I was afraid, hoping against hope that it was just bites. But then Timothy kicked the zombie in the head. The zombie snarled and jumped up, and before anyone knew what happened, it latched its jaws around Tim's neck. Timothy cried out, stumbling back, grasping his neck. He clutched it for a second, before falling into the zombies; they ripped at his flesh, literally tearing him apart.

I looked to Thomas so I didn't have to look at the carnage, and saw he was staring at where Timothy disappeared. But I was surprised to see he didn't seem sad. With grim determination, his fists covered in blood, he grabbed another zombie and pushed her to the side.

"Here, come on!" Thomas yelled, and without any further questioned everyone ran through the gulp, not going after Tim because I think everyone knew there was no hope for him the moment he got bitten. Harriet had once again got in front, her umbrella completely crimson. She sprinted, but started slowing down.

I realised why.

We had started running up a steep incline, causing us to carefully make our way up in fear of slipping. Thankfully the zombies hadn't had as much thought and slipped back, collapsing into their brethren and leaving us is.

"This is the hill the camp is named after, right?" Luke asked, breathing hard. I glanced behind and saw he was right. We were now above tree tops, and were staring at a magnificent view of the forest. This hill literally seemed to have just grown out of nowhere. And then we were on top, after using tree trunks to help us climb.

I had completely forgot about the shadow I saw on the hill, but now the ruin of a castle or fort stared down at us, imposing and threatening. Made of large bricks, one parapet had fallen, a huge mess of rock on one side. Another wall had collapsed, showing the remnants of a spiral staircase. There was a large circle of stone. A well, by the looks of it.

"What... I didn't see this when we got here..." Harry said, stroking his hair back in place.

"But it's a dead end..." Luke said, before turning to Harriet. "I thought you were leading us to the log mill!"

I looked to Harriet to see how she would reply, but she was staring at the figure that was leaning against the castle wall.

"Looks like ye kids made it out after all." Mr. Desmond looked at us, a pipe in his mouth, and looking way to calm. A shotgun hung in his arms, which was a sight to see. "Ya'll find that the well has ladders, which lead to an underground route. It leads straight outside the Log Mill ya want to find."

Even before we could register what he said, the zombies surged over the hill.


	9. Through the Hatch

**(Thanks to Angie2282, Alexthemortal, and Jamesss for your reviews! Right. I am now going to be updating once every day for only one of my stories, meaning this story and all my others will be updated every five days. This is because I got to revise for my GCSE's which are coming up, and rather than stopping writing all together, I'll leave it to updating every five days. Hope you understand, and read on! **

The first in the hoard of zombie came over the hill, running full pelt at Thomas. Thomas went to hit it with his fist, but there was a loud bang and the zombies head exploded.

Blood and brains burst all over Thomas, who looked vaguely surprised. Freya let off a short squeal, until she was tackled to the ground by another. I just managed to see Harriet stab the zombie in the back of the head before I felt something tug at my arm.

I turned around to see cracked teeth and smelling rank... flesh? Hell, I don't know. I don't want to know. The zombie took a bite to my neck, but I managed to duck, breathing hard. Using the mop, I smacked it in the side of the head.

Just my luck, there was a snap, and the mop broke in two. I dropped it in frustration and jumped to the side, hitting the ground. Rolling, I stood up, and raise the jagged part of the mop I dropped, and realised I just dropped a good weapon.

I must've been crazy, but I charged at the zombie. I guess even zombies can get surprised, and I managed to do a curl around, just like I was taught in basketball in school. You take small steps and curve around the opponent, dribbling the ball. I ducked down and grabbed the crude spear, and spun around.

The zombie had time to snarl before the spear went through his eye.

Slightly disgusted, I pulled the spear from the zombie, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Get ye ass moving, boy!"

Mr. Desmond Scottish accent punctuated my brain, and I saw Freya go down the hatch Mr. Desmond had talked about. Remaining on the surface was Thomas, his fists covered in blood, Harriet, the umbrella flashing maniacally. And Lucy.

With a jolt I saw blood running down the side of Lucy's beautiful face, and thought the worse had happened. But then I realised that she hadn't changed, and ran forward. The zombie attacking her (A slim blonde) didn't see me, and I managed to stab her in the neck, just missing the head. It gargled slightly, and grabbed my arm. I pulled back, leaving the spear in the zombie.

"Jake?" Lucy said, seeming slightly dazed.

"Come on, let's go." I said, grabbing her and almost dragging her to the hole. "Go down now!"

Lucy, even in her dazed state, got the message, and climbed down. This left me, Harriet and Thomas.

Thomas was backing away from a large man who looked like he could have been a wrestler. The zombie charged forward, but Thomas ducked under and kicked it in the back of the knees. The zombie was still humanoid, and fell onto its knees. Thomas punched it in the side of the head, putting him to the ground. Finally he stomped on his face, crushing it and killing it.

Thomas could do this because he fights in underground fights. He talked about how he was undefeated on the online chat, and could knock out people twice his size. I doubted it, but seeing him dispatch zombies with his bare fists and feet, I was starting to believe.

Thomas jogged up to me, nodded, and slid down the hatch.

"Donnez-le Plus!" Harriet cried out, pulling the umbrella from a zombies jaw.

I have no idea how she had the skills. I knew she had a rich dad who fell in love with a servant in his manor. Real cliché stuff, I know. Perhaps she learnt sword-fighting, but all I cared about was the fact she could handle zombies. She finally turned and went down the hole without a second glance.

I stood for a moment, blinking. I could see the whole forest from the hill, and it would have been peaceful had it not been infested with zombies. The trees rustled, and I hoped that was from wind, rather than zombies.

BANG

Blood and brains went over me, and I turned to see Mr. Desmond looking angrily at me, pipe still in his mouth. "Watch your back, lad. Now get in there. I'll shut it for ya!"

I nodded and climbed down, but just as my head went under, I caught a glimpse of a zombie behind Mr. Desmond, who was making his way to the hatch.

"Watch out!"

But it was fruitless. The zombie lunged and bit into Mr. Desmond. In his last living seconds, Mr. Desmond lurched forward, crashing to the ground. His fingers managed to push the hatch down, and just before it slammed shut, I caught his eye, which was sad.

In that moment I wondered if he had a family somewhere. Perhaps an ex-wife and child. Maybe he made a mistake, and his life went to hell. OR perhaps he always was alone. But as far as I knew, that was one more life.

Elliot. Tim. And now Mr. Desmond.

Now, relatively safe with the hatch above me and at the bottom of the ladder, I felt the full force of the deaths.

Elliot, sweet and happy. Best friends with Freya for as far as the two could remember. Gone to high school together and Elliot had her first boyfriend. He dumped her shameless in the middle of prom night. Hours later, in her misery, Elliot and Freya had their first attractions to each other properly.

Everyone knew everything from our chats, we didn't hold secrets. WE answered if we were asked, otherwise kept things to ourselves usually.

And then Tim. Brother of Thomas, a flirt and a comic. Often joking on the chats and some were actually quite good. For the time I knew him, I liked him. Unlike Thomas' serious, he was lively. Another life wasted. I realised that Thomas didn't even bat an eyelash when his brother died, and that thought suddenly made me angry. Who would do that? Why would you just do nothing as your brother was dragged away!

"Jake? Are you okay?"

Harriet's voice caught me off guard, and I turned around to see her confused face.

"I-I'm fine..." I nodded shakily. I saw the shadows of the others in the underground shaft, or whatever, waiting for me. Lucy was looking the other way, and I could have sworn she was shaking. When we were moving, I made a mental note to properly talk to her.

At the front of the group, Luke moved forward, and in a solemn line, we walked down the dark, dingy corridor.


	10. Underground

**(Thanks to angie2282, and jamesss for the reviews! Gargh, I hate non-action chapters. But, I've written it and read on! **

The passage looked more and more like a mineshaft as we continued. Wooden support beams held the roof up, and every so often there were empty lamps. The floor was made of small stones which scraped against our feet.

We walked in silence; the only accompanying sound was the whistling of the wind and the crunching of rocks. For a few minutes, we continued on, all in our own state of minds. While we were all shaken, I think Thomas and Freya are the most effected, although only Freya seemed to show it.

"We should stop." Luke suddenly announced.

"What? Why?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Because we need to... give ourselves a rest. We need to discuss things, the deaths, everything." Luke said. "We need to just talk."

"No complaints here." Thomas grunted, slouching down the wall so he sat on the ground. "God damn this is uncomfortable."

This caught me by surprise, and evidently caught everyone else by surprise as well. We all stared at Thomas, but Luke actually said what we were thinking.

"Uncomfortable? Uncomfortable?" He exclaimed, stepping towards Thomas, who raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you can think about, how it's uncomfortable! Unless you didn't realize Thomas, your _brother _was killed! That should be your main concern."

"I'm well aware of my brother." Thomas said quietly.

"Well then... well... why aren't you showing it! It's frustrating! Tim was your brother, and you hardly batted an eyelid! You just, sauntered on. That's not what brothers are, they are meant to love eachoth-"

"You don't think we didn't?" Thomas had stood up, and looked directly down at Luke, standing at full height. "I loved my brother. Still do. While I regret his death, I will do my mourning when I'm out of this situation. If I allow myself to dwell on his death, I'll only be inviting my own." Thomas took one more step forward, so his chest his Luke's. "Here's a bit of advice. You NEVER tell me that I don't love my family. Got it?"

"What about E-Elliot..." Freya managed to say, drawing both Luke's and Thomas' attention. "Am I the only one who cares that she's dead?"

"Of course not." Lucy replied, putting an arm around Freya's neck.

"Same here." I put in, nodding.

"Oui." Harriet said, nodding as well. "We all do mourn, Freya. But we show it differently."

"God... why the hell is this happening?" Harry asked, grime covering his face. "This is like something out of a goddamn movie! Zombies? Who ever heard of zombies! What the hell did we do to God to cause this?"

None of us replied. We didn't have an answer. While I'm not a particularly religious person, I'm open to the aspect of God, and at this moment, I want to believe in him, only to curse him.

We went silent once more, all sitting around. I looked at them, surveying them, trying to figure out feelings.

Thomas was staring at the wall, looking at ease. Although his eyes showed he was thinking hard, and every so often his mouth twitched and he clenched his fist.

Harry and Luke were quietly murmuring to each other. It struck me that those two, and me and Lucy, are the only remaining people who actually know a lot about each other. Elliot couldn't join Freya, and Timothy was gone...

That's the worst thing about this. Friendships are broken, families are split. You are forced to watch people you know and love die.

Harriet was leaning against the wall, and had pulled something from her collar, and I saw it was a necklace; a locket. She was kissing it and murmuring in fluent French.

Lucy was sitting next to Freya, also murmuring into her ear and hugging each other. I'll have to talk to her once Freya is calmed down.

Then I noticed Ben sitting against the wall, waving his head. I felt sudden disgust at myself, I had completely forgotten about him. I made my way over and sat next to my best friend.

"Hey, how're you doing?" I asked, smiling.

"Is it just me... or are we being attacked by the undead?"

I let off a small laugh. "You just realized?"

"I'm still out of it y'know. Just wait until the stuff wears off, and bam, I'll be panicking." Ben leaned back, sighing contentedly. "But... I have to say, for now, I'm just happy I ain't completely aware of my surroundings."

This was one of the times I wished Ben wasn't such a druggie. Why can't he just be serious for one moment, and realise the true situation! The fact that if we get bitten, we die? But... there isn't any point arguing with Ben when he's high. He just ignores you completely.

"Jake?"

I turned at the sound of my name, and saw Lucy standing there, looking... well, I have no idea how to describe it. A mix between worried and angry, perhaps? Nervous?

"Hey, Lucy, what is it?" I ask.

"You... you haven't been... well, talking to me lately."

This struck something in my chest, and my stomach seemed to twist. "I know, Lucy, and I regret it. But... this whole situation has been stressful, and I just... I don't know. Want time to think?"

"But why were you talking to Harriet...?"

I could immediately see where she was getting at, and stepped forward, grasping her shoulders. "Look, Lucy. I don't want you to have any misconceptions, or any doubts. You, and only you, I love. Harriet talked to me, and I replied." Lucy still didn't look convinced. "Lucy, look. We both swore we would be faithful to each other, as if we were already married. And we have been, perfectly. I've repeated again and again what I would do for you, Lucy. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you; I'd go through hell and back. I'd even die for you Lucy. You are the only person I will ever love. And you know why? Because you are quite simply perfect."


	11. To the Mill

**(Thanks to angie2282 for your review! Jesus, I swear this is getting harder to write as I go along lol. Sorry for the delay, but finally got it out! Read on!) **

It took a while for us to actually reach the end of the passage. Lucy moved back up next to me, which I was glad for. It meant I could spend time with her, reassure her, and just... be in her company, I guess. Nothing better than the person who means the most to you to keep you sane.

A few minutes before the end, there was an ugly argument between Thomas and Luke. I won't go into a detailed transcript of the argument, simply because it was too much on Luke's part. Basically, Luke started yelling at Thomas that he didn't care about his brother dying.

But Thomas took the insults, despite his reasoning beforehand. He looked calmly on as Luke let out his frustration of the whole situation.

But then Luke HAD to bring the 'parents' into it.

Tim and Thomas' parents actually died when they were little. It was arson, culprit unknown. Tim had suffered a broken leg when he tumbled out the window, and as the fire blazed, there was no sign of Thomas. When the fire had died down, they feared the worse. The firemen had gone in and they found Thomas.

He was sitting, staring blankly at the wall, in-between the corpses of his parents.

After that, on the chats, he just said that everyone thought he'd have a mental breakdown, but he never did. Tim said he never cried, just stood and bared it.

So when Luke brought up that Thomas never even cared of his parent's deaths, let alone Tim's, everyone knew he had just gone far, far over the line.

Thomas lashed out his hardest. His punch knocked a couple of Luke's teeth out, and even him for a few seconds. Thomas' face was the worst I had ever seen it. Not that I'd seen him for long though.

So, Luke moved to the back of the group, snapping at everyone, even Harry. Nobody liked to see him like this, but what could we do? To be honest, he deserved it.

"Here it is." Thomas called out from the front of the line, pointing to a pair of metals doors, likely tin although it could be steel. They looked like those doors you see in the old bunkers. "Everyone ready? We'll go straight forward, okay. For all we know, those zombies could still be out there."

"Of course they are out there." Freya said, shivering. "They're everywhere."

"True." Thomas nodded, before opening the doors, which gave off a faint squeal but nothing more. We filed out and gathered in the clearing outside.

I looked up and saw the hill high above which contained the castle. It was also far away. It surprised me just how far we actually got.

"Isn't that... isn't that the log mill?" Harry suddenly asked, pointing in the trees.

We all looked through the trees, and indeed saw a large box like structure, although it was a good way away.

Unfortunately, Harry's shouts were loud, and Freya spotted the first shuffling figure in the trees.

"There's a zombie!" Freya shouted, pointing.

"Come on! Let's go!" Thomas exclaimed as more figures emerged from the trees.

Once more, we ran much like we usually did. As we headed towards the log mill, we realised a problem.

It was surrounded by a large steel fence, rising almost two heads higher than Thomas, the tallest of the group. It was good, but bad at the same time. We actually had to get over it, but once we did, hopefully the fence would keep the zombies out.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, slamming his palm against the chain link fence.

"Don't just stand around cursing." Thomas said, glaring at Harry, before turning and grabbing Harry's shoulders. "Try to land on your feet." Before Harry knew what was happened, Thomas grunted and lifted Harry up, until his hands scrambled against the top of the fence. Harry pulled himself over, and landed on the floor on his back, cursing. "I said on your feet." Thomas said, glancing at us, and then to the approaching zombies. "Come on, get up."

As Harry got up, Thomas grabbed Freya and lifted her over much easily. Harry grabbed her legs and carefully lowered her on to the floor. Thomas repeated the process for Lucy, who squeezed my hand.

"Right behind you." I said, smiling.

There was a snarl and a curse, and I turned to see Ben on the floor, a zombie hissing over him.

"Fuck me sideways! Someone get him the hell off!" Ben yelled, turning his head towards us. Harriet acted, and swung her umbrella like a golf stick, hitting the zombie in the side of the head, making a deep gouge. Ben pushed the zombie off and ran to the gate, leaping from his feet and just managing to grab the top of the fence. Thomas pushed his feet and Ben tumbled over the gate, breathing hard.

"Come on, you next." Thomas said to be, before grabbing my shoulders. Once more with his surprising strength, I was lifted up. I grabbed the smooth metal of the top of the fence, and pulled myself over. Thankfully I managed to land at a crouch, back to the fence. When I turned away, I saw with horror than we were horribly outnumbered with the zombies. They surged all around Harriet, Thomas and Luke.

"Harriet!" Thomas exclaimed, and grabbed Harriet's waist, lifting her over the fence. Harriet landed much more smoothly than any of us, and even flicked her hair in your typical movie action hero pose.

"Come on Luke, get up." Thomas said, offering his hand to Luke, obviously not trying to start up another argument.

But Luke didn't respond, merely stared blankly at Thomas.

"Kid, come on! You want to die!" Thomas reached forward, but he was too late.

Luke let out a surprised gasp as a zombie grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the horde. His screams started as soon as the ripping started. We couldn't see it, but the screaming was all we needed to know that Luke was dead.

Thomas took a second to be shocked, before he lifted his large frame up and over the fence, landing softly.

"Luke!" Harry cried out, slamming his hands against the fence. "No! Come on man, don't do this to me!" he was yelling out into the horde of zombies, as if hoping Luke had somehow survived.

"Hey... come on..." I decided to grab Harry's shoulder, and slowly pull him away. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"But... but... Luke! He..." I was surprised to see tears down his eyes, streaming like small rivers. But of course that was understandable. Luke and Harry had been best friends for life. I couldn't imagine what I feel like if I lost Ben.

"Come on, kid." Thomas said, physically turning Harry around. "We gotta go."

"Y-y-yeah..." Harry took a deep breath, shaking visibly, before walking towards the large log mill now in front of us.


	12. The Log Mill

**(Thanks to Jamesss for the review! Sorry for the delay once again, but I should be updating a whole lot quicker. Right, read on for the first major event in Luke Seams' life! And it ain't fun! **

The Mill was large, dark, but by the look of it, safe. We walked around the whole of the perimeter of the fence, which was covered with snarling zombies. The gate was also steel, and had a large lock in it. Behind a lorry which was parked to the side of the factory, was the actual structure. With its multiple glass windows, metal staircases on the outside and the flat roof, it looked way too industrial for the forest. The whiteness of the snow made it that much more alien.

"S-s-so... we're safe?" Fiona gulped her face pale even under the makeup.

Freya nodded, and looked at the large door to the log mill. "Yes. This should be safe."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry said, looking completely distraught. His eyes were wide and red with tears. "Safe? Safe! You do realise that no-where is safe, right?"

"And you do realise that no zombies are here, don't you kid?" Thomas said, scratching his neck.

"F-for now!" Harry exclaimed, clutching his arms.

At Harry's worried feeling, Lucy wrapped her arms around my own, sniffling. I instinctively stroked her hair at the back, pulling her closer to me. "Hey girl, don't cry, it's all right" I said reassuringly. That was the best I could do, after all.

Thomas was the one who opened the door, leading into a large area. I had never been into a log mill, or any mill for the matter, and the interior surprised.

Lined up on the right wall was a large stack of logs, not even cut apart from the branches. They stood, neat and mottled, on top of each other, held together by steel restraints. Occupying the rest of the floor was lines and lines of treads, used for making the logs move. At intervals there were large saws, strong and sharp enough to cut through the wood as if it were butter.

In the corner was a steel staircase, which ran up to a second floor, although this was made of up steel walkways, supported to the roof by thick steel poles.

"Come on." Thomas said, leading us through the lines of treads, towards the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip.

"We're going up to the main office." Thomas pointed upwards, where a walkway lead into a box at the end of the room, a glass window looking down at the treads and logs. Obviously this was where the managers or owners looked down on the workers.

In the order of Thomas, Harry, Fiona, Harriet, Ben, Lucy and finally me, we went up the stairs as carefully as we could, not willing to make much noise. Across the walkways, we spotted a fire escape in the opposite wall we were heading for.

"Damn..." Ben said, rubbing his head. He looked completely drug free now, and the familiar expression of slight irritation and thoughtfulness was on his face. He was looking over the side bars down onto the saw below. "Falling off these would be dangerous, and a bit messy."

It was true; the saws were under the walkways, gleaming in the artificially dim light.

We got to the office, which was thankfully unlocked, and filtered in.

It was completely bare. A desk stood on the wall, so were files and cabinets. But there was no paper, no nothing. Perhaps the mill had shut down, or was going to.

Harry sighed and sat on a smaller table-top in the corners, head in hands. His shoulders moved up and down, and I could tell he was silently crying. By sitting in the corner, it was clear he didn't want to be disrupted.

I took a good look around the group once again. By this time, the only ones who weren't physically shaken by the deaths were Harriet and Thomas. I felt like crap that was for sure. But... as bad as it sounded, I would get over their deaths. However, if Lucy or Ben... the people I knew for so long... I don't know... I just wouldn't know how to react.

A small gasp of horror drew attention, warily, yet alert, to Fiona, who was looking out the window in fright.

"What is it?" Thomas asked, easily taller than her and looking over her shoulder. "Ah, crap."

Feeling a sense of dread, I looked out of the window as well, and my stomach sank. The zombies were actually inside the fence now. Apparently they just climbed over, adapting to the situation. But unlike before, they didn't act frantic. Now they looked almost... docile. Slow shuffling walks and groans, your typical zombie fashion.

"It looks like they do not know we are here." Harriet said, and I could sense her reluctance to speak in English. But I guess since Luke wasn't here to translate, she had to. Otherwise we'd have no idea what she said. I made a quick mental note to learn French once I was somehow out of this whole situation.

"Good." Thomas said. "That means we can stay in here. Since they act as animals, they'll get bored after a day or so, and get away from here. Then we can make our escape."

Ben sighed in relief. "So we're safe? Good." Ben leant against the wall. Or he would have, had the large box not been in his way. In a split second I saw the red and green buttons, before his back hit the green one.

Suddenly, the lights grew brighter; an alarm sounded to signify the factory was turning on. Below us, saws started to whirl around, faster and faster, while the treads moved slowly.

The combined sound would've alerted a whole town, and it did not help us that zombies were prowling around of us.

"You..." Thomas looked at Ben in disbelief, who in turn looked morbidly afraid. "You complete and utter idiot!"

Already groans and snarls could be heard over the machinery, and keeping a tight hold on Lucy, who let out a slight whimper, I looked out the window.

The zombies were swarming over the ground floor like bugs.

"God fucking damnit!" Thomas swore, before quickly pointing to the fire escape. "Alright, get your asses out of that door, and pile into the back of the truck, all right! Get going now!"

Harry went first, pushing the door open and running across the walkways. Very quickly the rest of us followed, flanked by Ben, who looked horrified at what he had down. I immediately saw a problem. We had to make our way to a T-walkway, where it turned to the fire escape. Except opposite us were the zombies, already at the top of the stairs.

"RUN FASTER!" Thomas yelled, sprinting across the walkways. Harry crashed through the fire-escape, hitting the outside stairs. I pushed Lucy in front of me, and she gladly ran down the stairs. I was about to follow, when a cry ran out.

"Jake!"

I whipped around, to see Ben. A zombie had grabbed his arm, and Ben was trying his best to get his arm free. I ran at him, but I was too late.

The zombie dug his teeth into Ben's wrist, just as Ben pulled away.

In my mind, I involuntarily counted in my head the deadly seconds.

One.

Ben looked at his wrist in surprise, backing away slightly.

Two.

Ben looked at me with wide, sorrowful eyes.

Three.

Ben's eyes were already fading, but his mouth moved, although I couldn't hear a thing. His lips said: I'm sorry.

Four.

Ben closed his eyes, before taking an action I would never forget. My best friend, my supporter, the person who was like a big brother, jumped straight over the side of the walkway. I looked over the side in disbelief, and saw him heading towards the turning saws.

I couldn't pull my eyes away. I wanted to just belief Ben would fly away. But instead he was ripped into bloody halves, his eyes glazing over. Entrails spat all over the floor, blood seeping in giant puddles.

Dead... dead... Ben was dead... my best friend... dead...


	13. Best Friend

**(Woah... short chapter today folks, sorry bout that. Still think it was written well though XD Thanks to Jamesss and Angie2282 for the review, and read on)**

The feeling I had back then, the feeling I had when my best friend killed himself instead of turning into of them. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. The feeling of grief. My parents and grandparents were still alive, and I had no memories of my great-grandparents. No-one I knew had died.

Ben was the first.

I really should tell you exactly how we met.

_ The school was large. It was big. It was scary. It was shaped like a U, with the main building at the base, with two other blocks coming off like prongs. _

_ I was standing in the middle of a crowd of 10-11 year olds. First day of High School, of year 7, of being the 'big guys'. At the young age, I believed in things such as Santa and the Easter Bunny. I was a happy, joyful kid who was able to be a friend to anyone. Be it the silent girl who liked reading, or the brash insulting boy. I was able to make the girl more popular, and the boy less insulting. _

_ Some even considered me the seams of a relationship. Pun very much intended. I was a hit with the teachers as well, often participating in classes with full gusto. _

_ Year 7 was no different. I was prepared for the coming years, for going through the stages every boy had to go through. The break-ups and make-ups, the anger and the happiness, the girlfriends and the bullies. _

_ I figure I could work my miracles of friendship on the people at school, and I did. I was able to make the overweight boy happy with his figure, and help him get friends. But my biggest challenge was one Ben Jackson._

_ Rumours went around that his folks kicked him out of the house when he was a baby. Raised by a homeless woman, Ben lived in poverty and the like. Apparently the homeless woman found her mother, who was a rich businesswoman. She took the woman and Ben in, and gave Ben the education he so deserved. Ben came to our school, thin, and somewhat unhappy. It was alien for him, for he had been home-tutored before high school. _

_ "Hey. The names Jake Seams." I said, offering my hand to Ben. He looked up. The look was something which struck me to the core. It was a look of suspicion and of insult. As if I'd just kicked him to the ground and laughed at him. _

_ It actually took a year until I managed to succeed in making friends with him. _

_ These bullies were... well, bullying Ben. They had ripped his rucksack off of him, stolen his money, and were actually physically punching him. In all the young years of my life, I had never seen such violence. _

_ But... I acted somewhat by instinct. I kicked the first straight between the legs. (Hey, everyone did that in Year 8). The second I poked in the eyes and boldly pushed him to the ground. _

_ Ben realised that I wasn't a threat._

_ From that day on, we were the best of friends, I helped him and he helped me. While I didn't encourage drugs, I helped him handle the effects of them. We both went without a week of smoking together (Or at least tried.) We were the best of friends. _

And at that moment, it all ended. The laughs died out. The eyes closed. The hand slipped away.

I remember falling to my knees, not caring about the blood thirsty zombies coming at me. I just wanted to die then and there.

Then Lucy dragged me back.

Lucy. I realised I still had Lucy! While I would mourn for Ben, while I was sorry for his death, I had to live for Lucy. I had to protect her.

And so it was she dragged me outside the fire escape. In somewhat of a blur, I managed to get down the stairs and into the van, which Thomas hotwired and drove straight through the gates. We were in a vehicle, escaping.

I would live for myself. I would live for Lucy. But most importantly, I would live for Ben.


	14. Crash

**Thanks to Jamesss for the review! Sorry for the delay (Again), but heres the chapter! Like I said before this was going to be a short story, kind of a introductory story if that makes sense. As it happens, this is the second to last chapter. We have next chapter where the final cut of two survivors (well, we already know Jake makes it, but which of the five others?) and then the epilogue. Anywho, read on! **

Six of us left. Five of us have died. How many more will follow? Too many.

The van was one of those ugly brown ones, with some company's logo on the side. Thomas was driving, with Harry sitting shotgun. I sat in the back with Freya, Lucy and Harriet, which I would have felt ecstatic about, but considering the circumstances...

"How are you holding up?" Lucy asked quietly, grabbing hold of my hand. "About..."

"Ben." I finished for her. "I... I'm shocked... horrified. Disbelieve. But I will have to get over it. Not good wallowing in misery, eh."

"It's amazing..."

I look up in surprise at Freya. "What is?"

Freya looked up with wide eyes. "That you're managing to take this in your stride. That you can... you can continue to act even after someone you knew for a long time died. I wish I could be like you. But... I don't think I can forget about Elliot... I loved her and now she's... gone..."

"Hey, it's not about forgetting them." I said. "In fact we don't want to. We got to cherish their memories, don't we? Once we get out of this forest, then somewhere safe we'll make graves for our friends."

"Good speaker as always." Lucy said, kissing me on the cheek.

We lapsed back into silence, the rumbling of the van the only noise we could hear.

"So..." Harry said, rubbing his nose from the front. "Where do we go now?"

"Out of here." Thomas said briskly. "Get somewhere safe. That's about it."

"What's this compartment?" Freya suddenly asked, crouching down next to a hatch in the ground.

Thomas quickly glanced back. "Oh, that's a storage area, but also where you can access some important stuff for the van. It's a rare type of van which has those compartments, usually seen in England. But that's what it's for."

I watched Freya shrug, before she grabbed the handle.

"Freya, I would-"I started, but didn't finish.

Freya opened the hatch, and like a jack-in-the-box a dungaree wearing zombie shot out, its throat ripped out. I assume this was preventing it from making a sound. The zombie crashed into Freya and before anyone knew what happened, bit a great gouge into her neck.

"Shit!" Thomas growled, smashing his foot on the brake. Except it didn't work. Just our luck. "What the fuck! Heap of shit!"

"Keep driving!" Harriet said, grabbing the male zombie's neck. "We'll get them!" Harriet started wrestling with the male zombie, leaving Freya to me, since I didn't want Lucy harmed. Looking at Freya's now snarling face; I felt a twinge of sadness.

"At least you won't be a zombie." I said. "Sorry Freya." The fact the back of the van was small didn't help matters, and as Freya and me grabbed each other, we collided into Harriet and the mechanic, knocking ourselves to the ground.

From underneath Freya as I wrestled with her hands so that they don't gouge into me, the mechanic had already shot forward and grabbed Thomas' neck. With a violent jerk of the wheel the van spun, before it hit the side of the road. We went off road for a moment as Thomas prevented himself from getting bitten, before our wheel hit a broken tree on the ground.

The world turned upside down as the van's momentum went onto two wheels, and then onto the top of the van. It seemed we were on a hill, and we flipped head over heels, getting battered and bruised, not to mention still wrestling the goddamn zombies. With one final crash the van came to a rest, hitting a tree while making a huge dent in its side, to join all the others.

A few seconds of peace followed, before I managed to lift myself up from the floor. I came face to face with Freya, but thankfully her side of the head had been smashed pretty badly, doing my job for me.

"Dieu... Fichu non bon..." Harriet groaned, lifting herself up. A jagged cut was down her left arm, trailing to the palm of her hand.

"Lucy!" I called out, looking around the van. Obviously it didn't take long, as she was in the corner, her eyes closed. "Lucy! Hey, Lucy!"

Her eyes flickered open and I thanked the gods, going over to her. "You okay?"

"A little shaken..." she smiled grimly. "What about the others?"

"Uh... Harriet's fine." I said, before glancing to the front. There was a hole in the right side of the front window, while Thomas groaned in the driver's seat, holding his head. "I think Thomas is as well..." I turned to Harriet. "Where's Harry?"

Harriet shrugged. "Cannot say." With a sharp kick, she knocked the dented doors open and climbed out, breathing in the fresh air. "We got to go. They will be attracted soon."

"What's that?" Lucy asked quietly as we got out, pointing in front of the van.

I squinted my eyes, seeing two figures. "Oh no..." I jogged over, and my fears were confirmed. Harry lay contorted on the ground, his neck obviously broken. Glass peppered his face. "Damn! Fucking... why! Why does this have to happen?" I half-shouted, emotions taking over. Just like that, more died... now it was only me and Lucy, Thomas and Harriet. Four left, four...

A sudden grip around my ankle caused me to pull back in surprise, seeing the mechanic zombie snarling at me. I couldn't act or move; it's teeth nearing my ankle.

Then a heavy boot slammed on its head, crushing it inwards. Thomas grabbed my shoulder, blood dripping down his cheek. "Kid, snap out of it. Come on Jake."

"Sorry..." I shook my head. "I'm fine..."

"Well, that certainly didn't go to plan." Thomas said, leaning on a tree. "Two more dead. Oh, and we're going to join them soon." He slouched down the tree so he was sitting with his back propped against it. "We can't outrun them; our only vehicle is down for the count. Say hello to death folks." Thomas shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It isn't over!" I said in protest, causing him to open his eyes again. "Why-Why sit there? We can still run, we can still have a chance!"

"Unless you noticed, with in the middle of a forest in Alaska. We will just get lost."

"Follow the road!" I said, considering that's the most obvious option.

"Uh-huh." Thomas said, nodding. "Tell me, which way's the road kid?"

I looked for the hill, but found that we were actually surrounded on three sides by a hill. We were in some kind of ditch. "We can go up each hill."

"What? How do you know how far we fell?" Thomas asked. "Stop hoping kid, and just accept death."

I wanted to argue, hell I was going to. But I knew that I couldn't combat against. If it wasn't the zombies, we'd die of the cold. Lucy and Harriet were already shivering, there smaller bodies unable to handle the cold already. Thomas had given up. What was I supposed to do? If I contemplated on Harry and Freya, then I'd just be mourning and not doing anything useful. I didn't know what direction to go in. Nothing was possible.

"What's that?" Harriet suddenly asked, turning her head around.

I was about to ask what, when I heard it as well. The chattering of.. No, it couldn't be...

"Is that a helicopter?" Thomas asked, actually in disbelief. "A goddamn helicopter?"

True enough the noise got louder and louder, before the big black shape of a helicopter came over the ditch. Before we even had a chance to shout for help, there was a squeal of electronics.

"Survivors, we will drop a ladder. Grab on and climb up."

"Thank god..." Lucy sighed, grabbing on to my shoulder. "Thank god for them..."

"Be quick!" The helicopter pilot suddenly said, just as a chain ladder folded down to the ditch. "The creatures are coming over the hills."

And sure enough, the surge of running, snarling zombies came over the crest of the hills, and the entrance of the ditch, towards the four of us. This would be the final showdown, and would also be the resting place for two more of us.


	15. Hope

**(Thanks to Angie2282 and jamesss for the reviews! Allright the penultimate chapter and finding out who the last people to die will be! Read on and look out for the epilogue next!)**

None of us could actually reach the ladder. The zombies came thick and fast, and it took all our efforts to beat them off. While Thomas and Harriet were separated, Lucy and I were together, watching each other's backs.

Lucy had finally realised that she would get killed if she didn't combat against them, and now using her high heels, (Trust me, get one of those in the eye they hurt) she was getting at the zombies every which way.

I could handle the blood, and I was simply pushing my fingers into their eyes, getting into their brains. So far, it was working pretty well.

Every so often there was the sound of machine guns as the people in the helicopter found openings, trying to get rid of the fray.

Finally I saw a free moment where there was a clear pathway, and pushed Lucy towards it. "Go! Get on the ladder and don't look down!"

"What about you?" Lucy asked fear evident in her eyes.

"I'll be right behind you!" I said, elbowing a zombie in the face and grabbing her shoulders. "Lucy, I love you. I'll never leave you. Now go!"

Lucy obliged, grabbing the ladder and started climbing. I breathed in relief. Now Lucy was safe, I'd-

A scream hit my eyes. More exact, Lucy's scream hit my ears. A zombie had grabbed her foot at the last moment. "LUCY!" I yelled, running through the throng of zombies, but they pushed me back, snarling and trying to bite me. "LUCY! GO UP! GET AWAY!"

I watched as Lucy struggled, then let out a cry as the zombie bit through her sock into her skin.

I didn't even realise I was screaming my head off, shouting, not believing what I saw. Lucy fell backwards into the riot of zombies, casting one final, definite look at me before disappearing.

Thankfully for me at that moment, adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Rather than become shock still of her death, I moved with vigour, managing to push through and grab the ladder. As much as it pains me to say, Lucy was dead, and I needed to survive. Climbing up the metal rungs, I finally got free of the zombies.

Black glove hands grabbed me and pulled me into the depth of the helicopter. On my knees I looked over the side, and saw Harriet climbing up as well as Thomas just below.

Soon enough Harriet was up, breathing hard yet alive.

That left Thomas. The only thing was, zombies were actually climbing up the ladder, the weight causing the helicopter to tilt.

"We can't handle the weight!" The pilot said, trying to fly up to no avail. "The creatures are dragging it down."

"Shit!" Thomas cursed, before he looked up to me and Harriet. "Sorry guys. Nice knowing you!"

"Thomas! Do not do that!" Harriet shouted in her French accent, but Thomas just grinned.

"I'm going back to my little brother." With that, Thomas grabbed the chains and pulled with so much might the muscles in his arms bulged, veins sticking out prominently. With one final jerk, the ladder was pulled apart, the chain links snapping in two. For a brief moment Thomas was suspended in the air, before he fell backwards with the mass of zombies.

I was pulled away by Harriet, and it was then I realised once again I couldn't hear anything. Then much like with Ben it hit me. Lucy was dead. My anchor was gone. I was nothing without her. I screamed and thrashed as the helicopter took to the air.

My friends, my best friend, my girlfriend. All gone, all dead. Once so full of life now the complete opposite. Each and every person's death hit me hard, from the first of Elliot's, to Luke's, then to Ben mouthing 'sorry, and finally to Lucy's gaze moments before her body failed her.

From grief came guilt. Guilt that I had survived where she had not, where Ben had not. Still screaming I went to jump out of the helicopter, but once more Harriet dragged me back on, murmuring incomprehensible things into my ear.

Finally I broke down. I cried like I never had before into Harriet's shoulders, gripping her so hard I hurt her. But she didn't mind. She continued to murmur into my ears as I continued to cry in grief and pain and loss.

Death is hard to handle. Death is horrible. It happens to everyone. It will happen to everyone, you can't stop death. I once heard a man named Andrew Greeley say something about death with I remember to this day.

"We are born with two incurable diseases, life, from which we die, and hope, which says maybe death isn't the end."

Lucy had succumbed to the disease and had died. I had hope for her. I hoped that she would be somewhere she also wanted to be, like Hawaii. Lucy also liked the grass skirts. While living in Hawaii I hoped she would be with all her loved ones. With her grandparents who she loved so dearly, their crinkled faces smiling with joy. With her mother and father, proud of what their daughter had achieved in her laugh. With Ben, finally accepting him for who he was.

I also hoped that she would be waiting for me when my inevitable end came. I hoped that she would be there to open the pearly white gates and we would live in death forever more

More than anything I hope that I would see her pretty face once again. See her smile. She her say the words "I love you."


	16. Epilogue

**(All right, thanks to Jamesss, Lance-Dusk and Angie2282 or your reviews! All right, so this is the epilogue. It's been a nice (albeit short) run of a story, but I think I did fairly well. Now, as some of you know I'm a big fan of twists, especially risk-worthy twists. So, I hope it works out and they'll be some more info at the end. Read on!) **

It all started in Alaska. At least for me and Harriet it did. Harriet was one person in the chat group I didn't know that well, but now it's only me and her. I'd learn more about as time went on, hopefully. Secretive and French. Damn, Roger would've loved her. Match made in heaven, I'd say.

The helicopter took us to a hideout/military base in Canada, where we were put into decontamination, where they sprayed water and god knows what kind of chemicals onto you. Felt more like contamination to me. We were also surveyed by a doctor. Harriet was deemed okay with the few injuries she had patched up, while I was more of a serious case. Not in any physical capability. A mental injury. Losing both Ben and Lucy hurt my mind quite a lot. Maybe it's because I was closer to them to my parents, or that I had high hopes for our futures. Whatever the reason, I was effected badly.

For the next couple of months, I was eased back to normal. Harriet slowly filled in the role of confider and friend. Not only her though. In the military base I found others. Others I would grow to befriend and perhaps lo-

**XXX**

The room flashed red as the alarm went off. Jake looked up from the desk filled with the papers he'd been writing on about his experience in Alaska. He quickly dropped the pen to the desk and stood up as the phone rang.

Jake grabbed it instinctively and held it to his ear.

"Jake?" Harriet's voice sounded on the other end.

"Harriet? What is it?" Jake asked. "What's wrong? Why the alarm?"

"The scientists... they tried making a cure..."

"The one they've been developing for like the last month?"

"Oui. But... but its gone wrong. It's turned into an Infection."

"What!"

"Jake, you got to find somewhere to hide! Even the soldiers are getting overwhelmed. This isn't a normal Infec- Tenez a l'ecart de moi! Ten-" The phone clicked off, leaving Jake to back away, shaking his head.

"No... No it's not true..." Jake froze as there was a deep booming on the door. He turned to see a large dent in the metal. Three more booms followed, with more dents appearing. Jake looked around the room for something to fight with, but it was bare just as he liked it when he wrote. Out of desperation he grabbed his pen just as the door broke down, revealing two scientists. Only thing was theirs eyes were completely black and they had blood falling from their mouth.

Jake backed away until he hit the wall. The two Infected came forward, snarling somewhat. The first shot forward, but Jake reacted quickly, stabbing the pen deep into its eye. The Infected writhed, tongue lolling out before it fell to the floor. Jake ducked under the others lunge, grabbing its head and slamming it against the wall, once, twice, three times. On the fourth time the head buckled, and the Infected let off a groan.

Jake turned to see three more run into the room. He punched one straight in the face, before one grabbed his arm. Their nails were surprisingly sharp, ripping into his skin and muscle. Jake pulled away, cursing and kicking at another. However two grabbed his shoulders, while the third latched its jaws around Jake's neck.

Jake's screams echoed around the base as his life was seeping out. His blood sprayed against the papers he was writing on, across the walls, everywhere.

'_I shouldn't have been optimistic...' _Jake thought to himself as the zombies attacked at his stomach. '_No... I was going to write about three events... In Alaska, and then the next was going to be about finding a new love... and then being a parent... to optimistic Jake, too optimistic... never thought you'd die like... like this did you... thought it was over... thought wrong Jake... least you can j-join Lucy now...'_

Jake finally breathed his last breath, a satisfied smile on his face.

**(Phew... Epilogues, much like prologues, are short. So, Jake was in the process of writing his so called trilogy of life when he was attacked by the new Infection. Hope the risk worked out. **

**But yes, the stories will still be a trilogy, only I'll be moving back to third person (I feel s much more comfortable writing third and not first, which will involve our favourite French lady. And as a bonus, Create-A-Characters! I'm not sure when I'll start it, but it will come. Thanks once more for the reviews, and I hope y'all join me when I start writing the next story. **

**Adios!)**


End file.
